herofandomcom-20200223-history
Prunella Deegan
Prunella Deegan is a character from the Arthur picture books and TV series. She is a fourth grade student at Lakewood Elementary and has an interest in reading and the paranormal. Appearance Prunella is a tall, 9-year-old anthropomorphic poodle with tan (yellow from the show's sixteenth season onward) skin, black dots with no sclerae for eyes, curly brown (auburn from season sixteen onward) hair, and a pink nose. Her casual outfit consists of a short turquoise dress with white buttons, a turquoise hair bow, white socks and auburn shoes with light brown soles. Alternate outfits * A purple shirt with frilled sleeves, a purple hair bow, black pants and white shoes with light brown soles (only seen in the printable "Groove It" cards on the PBS Kids website) * A blue sleeping dress with white star and blue half-moon designs. * Formal wear consisting of a light blue dress with white strings tied together on the chest area, white knee-high socks and light brown sandals. * Winter wear that consists of a blue dress with lighter blue frills at the bottom and a white fur collar around the neck, an orange and violet knit cap with a yellow bob, and brown boots with white socks. * A dark blue sweater with a white collar and and a light blue skirt. * A white karate uniform. * A yoga outfit that consists of a light blue top, dark blue pants and two violet hair ribbons. * A black skeleton costume for Halloween. * A grebe costume. * A white painter's smock. * A fortune teller's outfit that consists of a dark blue hood, a pinkish-purple and blue dress, and a green coat. * Swimwear that consists of a white swimming cap decorated with a blue flower, and a one-piece swimsuit that has darker blue parts around the arms and legs. Personality and traits Prunella has an interest in reading, and she especially likes the fictional book series Henry Skeever (a parody of Harry Potter). She is also superstitious and has an interest in paranormal phenomena and fortune-telling. She is fairly intelligent as well. Like Muffy Crosswire (whom Prunella occasionally hangs out with), she can sometimes be a little selfish and snobby, often thinking that she is better at everything than the third grade students at Lakewood Elementary just because she's their senior by one year. Also like Muffy, she hates to get her clothes dirty and wants the fanciest ones possible; in the episode "Prunella's Prediction", she become jealous of Muffy because she bought a fancy pair of pants called "Flash Pants". Prunella likes telling the third graders stories about her own time in third grade, although these stories are usually exaggerated, like the one where she claimed that the teacher, Nigel Ratburn, ate nails for breakfast. In the episode "Prunella the Packrat", it is revealed that she has a hoarding problem, as when she has to empty her closet, she tries to save items that she considers important to herself. Episodes Season 1 * Arthur's Eyes * Francine's Bad Hair Day * Arthur and the Real Mr. Ratburn * Arthur's Spelling Trubble * Arthur's Pet Business * Locked in the Library! (cameo) * Arthur Goes to Camp * Arthur Babysits * Francine Frensky, Superstar * Arthur's Baby (cameo) * Arthur and the True Francine (cameo) * Arthur and the Church Cereal Contest (cameo) * Arthur, World's Greatest Gleeper (cameo) * Sue Ellen Moves In * Team Trouble * Bully for Binky * Misfortune Teller * Arthur Cleans Up * D.W.'s Blankie * The Scare-Your-Pants-Off Club * Stolen Bike * Arthur's New Year's Eve Season 2 * Arthur Meets Mister Rogers * Arthur Makes a Movie * Francine Frensky, Olympic Rider * Buster Baxter, Cat Saver (cameo) * Arthur's TV Free Week * Night Fright * The Big Blow-Up * The Short, Quick Summer * D.W. Goes to Washington (only in a dream sequence) * Arthur's Mystery Envelope * Buster Hits the Books (cameo) * Arthur and the Square Dance * Water and the Brain * Grandma Thora Appreciation Day (cameo) * Fern's Slumber Party * Love Notes for Muffy * D.W. Blows the Whistle (cameo) * D.W.'s Very Bad Mood (cameo) * Finders Key-pers * Sue Ellen's Little Sister Season 3 * Buster's Back * The Ballad of Buster Baxter (cameo) * Arthur Goes Crosswire * Dad's Dessert Dilemma * Popular Girls * Arthur's Almost Live Not Real Music Festival * Arthur's Dummy Disaster * Arthur and D.W. Clean Up (cameo) * The Long, Dull Winter Season 4 * Muffy's New Best Friend * The Fright Stuff (cameo) * The Blizzard * Prunella Gets it Twice * To Beat or Not to Beat * 1001 Dads (cameo) * Prunella's Prediction * That's a Baby Show! (non-speaking) Season 5 * Double Dare * The World Record (cameo) * You Are Arthur * Francine Goes to War * Bitzi's Beau Season 6 * Best of the Nest * Buster's Sweet Success * Prunella's Special Edition * The Boy Who Cried Comet * Citizen Frensky (cameo) Season 7 * Francine's Split Decision * Don't Ask Muffy * Elwood City Turns 100! (cameo) * Jenna's Bedtime Blues * Prunella Sees the Light * April 9th (cameo) Season 8 * Fernfern and the Secret of Moose Mountain * Arthur's Show Biz (cameo) * Bugged * Fernkenstein's Monster (cameo) * Vomitrocious * Muffy's Art Attack Season 9 * Lights, Camera... Opera! * Three's a Crowd * A is for Angry (cameo) * Buster the Myth Maker (cameo) Season 10 * Happy Anniversary (cameo) * Feeling Flush (in a fantasy only) * Arthur Changes Gears * Do You Speak George? * What's Cooking? (cameo) Season 11 * Germophobia (cameo) * Prunella Packs It In * Brain's Shocking Secret * Dancing Fools (cameo) * Francine's Pilfered Paper (cameo) * Buster Gets Real (cameo) * Spoiled Rotten! (cameo) Season 12 * For the Birds (cameo) * Ungifted (cameo) * On This Spot (cameo) * Matchmaker, Match Breaker (cameo) * War of the Worms (cameo) * I Owe You One (cameo) Season 13 * The Great MacGrady (mentioned only) * Kung Fool * Arthur's Number Nightmare * MacFrensky * Prunella and the Disappointing Ending * Fernlets by Fern (cameo) * Prunella and the Haunted Locker * Looking for Bonnie (in a fantasy only) Season 14 * The Play's the Thing (error) * All the Rage (cameo) Season 15 * Fifteen (cameo) * I Wanna Hold Your Hand (cameo) * Buster's Secret Admirer * Cents-less (cameo) * Prunella the Packrat * Muffy's Classy Classics Club (cameo) Season 16 * Get Smart (cameo) * Brain's Biggest Blunder Season 17 * Speak Up, Francine! (cameo) Season 18 * Surprise! * Best Wishes * The Tardy Tumbler * Whip. Mix. Blend. Season 19 * Sue Ellen Adds It Up * The Last Day (mentioned only) Season 20 * Cereal * Prunella's Tent of Portent Season 21 * Brain and the Time Capsule * Sue Ellen & the Last Page (cameo) * Muffy Misses Out (cameo) * Arthur Takes A Stand (cameo) Specials * Arthur's Perfect Christmas * Arthur - It's Only Rock 'n' Roll * D.W. and the Beastly Birthday Voice actors Prunella is voiced by Tamar Kozlov in the cartoon, Wendee Lee in the GCI movie Arthur's Missing Pal, and Bianca Rasmussen in the Arthur-based Living Books. Gallery Prunella.jpg Prunella Happy.png Prunella Jenna's Bedtime Blues.jpg Prunella Sees the Light.jpg Trivia *Prunella's surname was inspired by Jacqui Deegan, one of the TV show's writers. *The show's animators have mistakenly placed her in Nigel Ratburn's classroom several times. This is because she used to be in his class when she was in third grade. *Despite the shape of her ears and not having whiskers, official sources sometimes mistakenly refer to Prunella as a rat. Navigation Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Arthur Heroes Category:Kids Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Siblings Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Liars Category:Movie Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Titular Category:Mentally Ill Category:Antagonists Category:On & Off Category:Loyal Category:Nurturer Category:Honest Category:Honorable Category:Aristocrats Category:Charismatic Category:Control Freaks